


Sherloque Wells x Reader - On Thin Ice With Affection

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Been Broken Before, Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Past Pain, Self-Conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: It’s been a couple of months since Sherloque and you started dating. Being on couples grounds meant that you and the ruggedly handsome detective have taken the opportunity to get to know one other before jumping into anything serious in the relationship. You know of Sherloque’s seven unique, yet disaster-filled marriages from the fact that he’s mentioned it a few times over the Thanksgiving season.Gradually, you started to open up to him about your past boyfriends; mentioning the good, the bad, and the ugly. Sherloque did his best to comfort you, feeling a sort of guilt within him because of the pain others have caused you. You had this little hope in your heart that these personal talks could be a possible building point to develop trust between you and him. At least to confide in one another if something comes up without having to worry about judgments and such.
Relationships: Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You
Kudos: 1





	Sherloque Wells x Reader - On Thin Ice With Affection

It’s been a couple of months since Sherloque and you started dating. Being on couples grounds meant that you and the ruggedly handsome detective have taken the opportunity to get to know one other before jumping into anything serious in the relationship. You know of Sherloque’s seven unique, yet disaster-filled marriages from the fact that he’s mentioned it a few times over the Thanksgiving season. 

Gradually, you started to open up to him about your past boyfriends; mentioning the good, the bad, and the ugly. Sherloque did his best to comfort you, feeling a sort of guilt within him because of the pain others have caused you. You had this little hope in your heart that these personal talks could be a possible building point to develop trust between you and him. At least to confide in one another if something comes up without having to worry about judgments and such.

Through some time, Sherloque had revealed bits and pieces of his past to you. How things had happened, why they worked at that moment, and why everything fell apart. Of course, Sherloque tended to keep certain specifics, which you’d respect, but he would give you the general overview of the situation. Usually the bits and pieces were about his past relationships and interactions. He had an inkling feeling and deduced from your behaviors that you’d want to do what you can to make things right in this relationship for the both of you. 

From that point on, you made sure to be yourself while also being careful and considerate of Sherloque. The dark-haired detective had gone through so much heartbreak that he’s felt like he has no one or a family to return to. Mentally, you’ve made it your mission to show him that he does indeed have a place here on Earth 1. That he has you to return to.

New Years Eve is approaching quickly, which meant the annual family gathering was taking place at your parent’s house. You had already missed Christmas, wanting to spend it with Sherloque and Team Flash. You shake your head slightly, sitting next to Sherloque on his bed-couch with your laptop on the email of the invitation. The dark-haired detective had his reading glasses on and French book in hand.

It’s too early to bring him to anything family-related. You think, playing with the chain of you necklace, a golden star on the chain. I don’t want to scare him off or make him feel uncomfortable. Or feel like I’m dragging him when he clearly wouldn’t want to go.

The atmosphere in the lounge room was overall tranquil and warm, the soft tune of cafe jazz music playing in the background. Snow drifted comfortably outside, covering the city with a thick blanket layer. Sherloque glances at you from the corner of his eye, hearing your sharp, little intake of air. He denotes that you’re feeling nervous beside him, fiddling with your necklace or your rings were always a sure sign of the emotion. But why? He tucks his hair behind his ear, mind making multiple deductions on the current situation.

After shutting your laptop off and placing it on the coffee table, you automatically lean your head on his shoulder when you sit back, letting out a small and shaky breath. The multiverse Wells turned his head slightly to look at you, a soft twinkle in his eyes before going back to his book. Being the affectionate person that you are, you always love to give and receive it. Hugs, cuddles, kisses, even just sitting or standing close to the one you love. But… you sometimes feel like you’re bothering Sherloque with it all. He’s never voiced anything, but… you can’t help but assume that he’ll get fed up one day and turn you away. So after a few moments you remove your head from his shoulder, guilt flourishing in your heart.

“Sherloque?” You scoot away a bit to give him some space, looking up at the scruffy man.

“Oui, mon chaton?”

“I uh….” Sherloque sets his book down on his lap to fully look at you along with taking his glasses off. He watches you curiously with one quirked eyebrow. Yes, he’s seen you nervous before, especially with Team Flash, but not like this regarding just you and him. “I’m sorry um…” you fiddle with the tips of your fingers, avoiding his azure eyes.

“Pourquoi?”

“I’m sorry for always bothering you whenever I give you hugs or kisses. I haven’t been giving you the space that you deserve. So… This is a two-person relationship and I’m sorry for being selfish in always wanting affection, I’ll be more considerate next time.”

Your words hit Sherloque’s heart so much because never has a woman or any of his wives ever apologized for something so trivial like this. They usually complain that he doesn’t give enough love or affection. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi pur et précieux que toi, ma douce? The dark-haired man muses in his mind as he pets your head and smiles gingerly. A small gesture of assurance on his part to let you know that you’re ok. That it’s ok.

“You just have a big heart, my sweet. There’s nothing wrong with sharing that with the people you love.”

“But I don’t mean to bother you or distract you from what you’re deducing or solving. I don’t want to stop you from doing what you love,” You respond with a sheepish look, inwardly restraining yourself from wanting to hold his hand or to snuggle into his warm embrace.

The detective pulls you close to him for a comforting hug, the blanket covering you both almost falling off you two from his movements. Sherloque kisses your forehead sweetly, “You’ll never bother me, please don’t change yourself unless it’s for what you think is best. To be a better version of yourself for you, not for me and not for anyone else.”

You can’t help the tear that escapes your eyes because your past boyfriends have always complained about you and your constant affection giving-recieving ‘problem’. You snuggle into his chest instantly, not wanting him to see you cry like a baby, but you had a feeling he already saw the tell-tale signs of tears. Because he’s right here murmuring comforting words in French and holding you close in his arms. What did I ever do to deserve someone as understanding and loving as you, Sherloque?

____________________________________________

Translations:

Pourquoi: For what?

Oui, mon chaton?: Yes, my kitten?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi pur et précieux que toi, ma douce?: What did I do to deserve someone as pure and precious as you, my sweet?


End file.
